meeting of minds
by skylynxprime19
Summary: Alyana Brown is just an average young woman or so she thinks. her sister dies in mission city and leaves alyanna with her new born niece. to add to this she is surrounded by alien robots with nothing to do but fight for her and rethalia's life. Read and find out what happens to these odd humans. much better then sounds.
1. prologue

Prologue

Alyana's day started out pretty ordinary to say the least. She had woken up earlier to her sister calling her saying something about baby sitting and needing her to come over. She loved her little niece but some times Bianca needs to care for her own damn child.

"Why she can't take care of Rethalia on her own I will never know." Alyana grumbled as she got ready to leave for her sisters home.

"She's lucky I'm off work today or I would have shoved my foot so far up her ass." Alyana continued on her rant as she stepped out of the shower and dressed in her black skinny jeans, blood-red tank top, knee high boots, and her leather jacket. She walked over to the floor length mirror in her room and sighed as she saw her half asleep reflection. She has long black hair with blue highlights and light-blue eyes that glow when she's in a rage. She has tan skin with little to no flaws, other than the three claw marks down her back from when she ran into that rabid dog three years back.

She has a beautiful curvaceous body and was about 5'6 in height. Basically she was a beauty to the eyes of man kind not that she thought that. She always thought herself as a plain Jane. Throwing herself out of her thoughts. She put on a bit of make up and left her apartment. She got into her old Chevy pick up and drove off towards tranquility. Though it was when she pulled into Mission City after picking up her niece that the action really began.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alyana just pulled into mission city out side of her apartment when she saw it. Giant robots battling it out in the middle of town. The bad part about that was that they were going straight for her. Alyana quickly jumped out of the truck and pulled out her niece and ran from the truck only for it to be smashed by an off lined mech. She stood there on the other side of the road staring at the truck in shock.

"Holy hell. We could of been squashed." She said out loud only to hear a chuckle from the giant black robot with bright blue eyes..just...like.. hers.

"Oh bloody hell." She said and would have face palmed herself if she wasn't holding her infant niece.

"Name's Ironhide. Who are you and why do you have those eyes?" He questioned but didn't get the answer he was expecting.

"Look out!" Alyana yelled out and he rolled out of the way of the dark colored robot with crimson eyes. Creepy. She scooted soundlessly out of his way and waited till he killed the thing to answer him.

"My name is Alyana Brown I am twenty one years old and I was born with these eyes." She said still a bit in shock but trained not to show it. The mech must have just noticed her baby niece cause he started cursing in some other language.

"Is that a sparkling." Alyana gave him a questioning look only to have her sister show up and interrupt him again.

"Alyana what's going on? Forget that question we need to get out of here." Alyana looked over to the giant mech and sighed.

"I know that Bianca I was just conversing with this giant robot cause I wanted to die." Alyana said sarcastically. Just as her sister was about to reprimand her there was a blue light and her sister was reduced to dust and clothes.

"Fucking shit!" She yelled out just as her niece began screaming.

"Shhh Rethalia you will be alright." She started bouncing the crying baby which put her back to sleep. Alyana sighed in relief only to have another blue light come right for her. She jumped out of the way and Ironhide was in another battle.

"Head towards the humans in camouflage suits they can protect you and the sparkling. GO!" He yelled and she didn't need to be told twice.

She made a run for it and another bright colored robot gave cover fire as she ran. It was a while before she finally made it to the military people that Ironhide was talking about. They all gave her a funny look until they saw what she was carrying. The higher up began yelling orders as she ran towards them.

While on her way towards them a shot grazed her leg and she cried out in pain and fell to one knee still holding onto her baby niece for dear life. One of the men came over and pulled her up and they continued running toward safety. The man took her toward two teenagers who were hooking another robot without legs to a tow truck.

"Who is she?" The boy asked and Alyana rolled her eyes.

"A person." She said and the man who helped her cracked a smile.

"My name is Alyana Brown. This here is Rethalia Donelly, my sister's baby. Sadly my sister was somehow vaporized not even a minute ago." She said and they all gave her shocked looks.

"I knew Donelly he was a good guy sadly he died in action." The man explained and Alyana nodded.

"Stay out of sight and out of the battle zone we will protect you and the baby." The dark colored man said. Alyana nodded, happy to know they would somewhat be safe. Sadly that was a lie since one red eyed mech got to close.

"Hello Squishy." It said and was about to step on her when a bright pulse of electricity flashed out of her hand and hit his foot knocking the bot on his ass.

"Why you little..." He didn't get to finish that because Ironhide blasted off it's head.

"Fun.." She said laughing nervously.

"Umm any idea on how I did that?" She asked looking down at her hand.

Ironhide kinda just shrugged at her and continued fighting. That's when she saw a giant robot rip apart one of the good guys and she felt his pain. She heard a voice telling her to find the broken bot so she ran. She handed Rethalia to Mikaela and she ran. She heard the others calling for her but for obvious reasons she didn't listen.

The blue pulses formed a shield around her. She finally found him and ran towards him. She heard the whispers of his name and sighed. His name was Jazz.

"Are you Jazz." She asked softly as she stepped into his line of failing vision.

"I am lil shawty who are ya?" He asked and Alyana smiled at him sadly.

"My name is Alyana Brown you happen to look like you need a bit of saving." She said and she heard him chuckle then something fell on her head.

"Ouch what the fuck...oh." It was the all spark.

"Who the fuck threw the all spark at me." She said and heard Jazz laugh till the damned thing zapped her.

"Ouch you little mother fucker." She said and he sighed.

"You alright." He asked and Alyana gave him a funny look then it was like her body was taken over by some other source. Her vison tunneled and she had no control what so ever. Walking forward she heard her voice. Said something to Jazz and his chest plates opened. She saw her hands light up with the blue pulses and then his spark slammed into her chest and all she saw was black.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When she awoke next, it was to her in a med bay with a major headache.

"Ouch." She said while rubbing her temple trying to erase the damned thing.

_~Ouch is right what ya do ta me shawty~_

"What the fuck." She said out loud and looked around the room.

"Who's there?" She asked and she heard a chuckle.

_~No one is in dat room but you girly. Are ya gonna answer me or what?~_

"Oh fuck I'm so screwed I'm going crazy. I know it. First the blue pulses of electricity then being shocked by that cube. Maybe it gave me brain damage. What if I fell on my head or something." She said continuing to come up with theories that could explain the voice in her head that sounded so much like the torn in half mech.

_~Dats cause I am the torn apart mech~_

The voice said and she banged her head back against the wall behind her.

"That has to be bull shit. What happened was a dream no bots spark is in my chest it can't be true." Alyana said and that's when Ironhide walked in.

"Fuck the voice was right." She said out loud and Ironhide chuckled.

"Nice to see you too." He said then gave her a confused look.

"Have a medic scan me and you will figure out what I'm talking about. Let's just see the bot named Jazz is stuck in my head." Alyana said and then busted out laughing at what happened next. Ironhide glitched. The loud bang and peels of laughter caused the green-yellow medic to run in the room with a confused look.

"What in the pit just happened." He asks and Alyana was to busy laughing to answer him.

_~He throws wrenches ya betta answer him shawty~_

Jazz said and that shut her up. She looked at the big bot with caution then explained what happened to him. Guess what happened. You guessed it he glitched.

"Oh for the love of god is there no one in this vicinity that won't pass out on me." Then a thought popped into her head. Where's Rethalia.

_~The sparkling I think She is with Optimus or maybe prowl.~_

Alyana sighed.

"One hair on her head is harmed and I'm gonna turn them all to toasters and used the rest of them as scrap metal." She growled and she felt Jazz flinch.

_~Remind me not ta piss ya off femme.~_

She chuckled.

"I would say that is unwise." She replied to him and she heard him chuckle. that was when she heard yelling outside her door and flashed to her feet only to practicully fall on her aft.

Alyana ran over to the door and flung it open only to find two men beating the scrap out of each other.

"what the..." she didnt finish that sentence because a six foot tall man walked over and bashed their heads together. this just pissed her off.

"what the hell is wrong with you they are just children and you think beating the crap out of them is gonna teach them not to fight. I should kick your ass for that." she snarled at him taking a step towards the man only to double over in pain.

"Whoa hey calm down femme." I knew that voice she thought to her self. then a sharp pain blasted through her heart and her knees gave out.

"Ratchet!" That voice.

_~Ironhide_

The bot who saved us he is safe he will save us again. This thought continued to flow through her mind as another sharp pain flash through her and she screamed.

**To change you must die.**

_~NO!~ _

"NO!" Alyana screamed out with jazz. She felt Ironhide pick her up and screamed in pain.

"It's gonna be okay you need to calm down."

**Stop fighting or it will kill you both permanently.**

She and Jazz agreed on one thing they didn't want to die so they both stopped fighting and she passed out.

When she awoke next, Jazz was in his bot form next to her and they were in a desert like area with the sun shining brightly.

"Jazz what is this place." She asked and he shrugged.

_~I don't know Shawty but I think we bout ta find out.~_

She looked to where he was to find a giant mech watching them.

**Hello Alyana. Jazz.**

Alyana and Jazz shared a look then turned back to the giant bot.

~"hello."~ Jazz and Alyana said at exactly the same time.

**I am Primus the creator of the Cybertronians and the all spark herself but you see when the human destroyed her first form she needed a new host. She chose you child.**

Primus said pointing to Alyana who was gaping at him like a fish.

" I... you...she... what?" She stuttered and Jazz laughed at her which earned him a glared that shut him right up.

**You Alyana Cieara Brown are the new allspark. You carry my powers to bring life and light. But to carry this power your body needed to adapt. To do so you needed a cybertronian to bond with. That happened to be jazz. Sadly he died but once you awake you can bring him back.**

She gave Jazz a weird look then turned back to Primus.

"Can I ask how I am bonded to Jazz." She said and he chuckled.

**You are bonded to him as his twin you can say. You will share the same spark once you're awake and he lives. Good luck. You may need it. Your destiny awaits child.**

Then he faded away.

"Wait! How do I bring him back!" Alyana yelled out.

**You will know soon.**

Was his answer before they both passed out cold.

~0~0~

She flashed awake gasping for breath. Once she gained her breathe she looked around to find a shocked Ironhide and a confused Ratchet.

"What?" She asked and covered her mouth. She sounded robotic.

_**~Jazz what happened~**_

She asked and she felt the equivalent of a sigh from him and then he spoke.

_~Look down and ya will find out.~_

She did as told and gasped she was a blue and white giant robot.

"Holy shit!" She yelled out.

_**~So I take that wasn't a dream?~**_

She said and he did a face palm.

_~No it wasn't hey ask where da sparklin is.~_

She felt something snap in her as she heard the metallic cry. She jumped out of the bed only to be held back.

"Let me go or I'm gonna turn you to a fucking toaster!" Alyana yelled out.

_~That's my niece ya tin cans let us go!~_

She heard Jazz yell out and she growled angrily.

"Let me go that's my child!" Alyana yelled out and finally busted out of their grip sending them flying. She dashed from the room careful not to step on people of course, and found the room her now claimed child was in and busted in the door and growled at the stupid nurse.

"If you don't get away from her I'm gonna fuckin squish you." She growled and the nurse ran out. Alyana walked over to her child to see she changed as well. She picked her up and she felt a pulling in her spark.

_~She is tryin to form a bond wit us.~_

She sent her acceptance towards the bond then she instantly felt her sparkling's emotions. She sat down in a near by chair and held her close ignoring the world around her just playing with her child. Someone ran in the door out of breathe and she looked up. Her sparkling protection system turned off for now.

"What is with you femme gesh." Ironhide said and she heard Jazz chuckle and Alyana joined in the chuckling.

"She needs to stay with me." She said and opened her sparkling hold and put the newly turned sparkling in it for her recharge.

"I don't know if that's..." He didn't finish because of the 'finish- that- sentence- and - die-' look he got from her.

"Okay." He said and she smirked.

"Scared of a little femme are ya hide." She heard a voice behind him and laughed softly. She looked over Ironhide's shoulder and found a tall silver mech.

"Holy pit Starblazer is that you?" Alyana gave him a confused look then recognition flashed through her.

"Sideswipe?" She asked since he was the only one ever to give her a cybertronian name. They met way back when he saved her from falling off a building when she was three. She kind of forgot about that.

"The one and only. I didn't know you were cybertronian." She smiled at him as he walked in and gave her a hug.

"Yeah neither did I." She said and he chuckled.

_~You know Sideswipe?~ _

Jazz asked her and she smiled.

_**~I met him and his twin when I was three they saved me from going splat off a two story building~**_

She told Jazz then turned to the door waiting to see the golden twin.

"Where's Sunstreaker." She asked as she stood up.

"Here." He said sliding gracefully into the run.

"I'd give you a hug but I wouldn't want to ruin your precious paint." She said sarcastically and sunstreaker being very unusual practically tackled her in a hug.

"Holy slag be careful I have a damn sparkling." Alyana yelled out and Sunny and Sides both looked at her shocked.

"She is my adopted sparkling." She clarified and they both nodded. She felt confusion sent to her through the bond between the sparkling and her and smiled.

"Meet Rethalia." She said and took her out of her sparkling hold to show the twins.

"Awe she is so cute look at her Sunny." Sides said and got smacked in the head my said mech.

"Don't call me that you fragger and yes for a sparkling femme she is cute." Alyana rolled her eyes at the both of them.

_**~Are they always like this?~**_

Alyana asked and got a chuckle from Jazz.

_~yup.~_

She mentally groaned and then walked out of the room.

"Alright ya two fragger's leave her be Ratchet wants to check her over to be sure she's fine." Ironhide said and Starblazer sighed. **(AN: I'm just gonna start calling Alyana Starblazer)**

"Why hide I didn't know you cared." She said and he grumbled the whole way back to ratchets medbay.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well it seems both you and the sparkling are as healthy as ever." I heard Ratchet say I think. I was to busy trying not to fall asleep on the comfy little bed they gave me.

"Are you even listening to anything I am saying feme." He asked and I sighed.

_~You probably should be listening to him Star_.~

Jazz said and I sighed out in resignation.

_**~fine.~ **_

I said bored out of my mind and I turned back to ratchet and nodded.

"You said me and my sparkling are healthy." I said and he nodded and walked off mumbling about half asleep femes and stubborn sparklings. I rolled my optics and rolled over onto my side and fell asleep finally.

~0~0~

When I awoke next it was to Sideswipes faceplates. So I did the logical thing.

WACK!

"MY NOSE!" Sideswipe screamed causing Ratchet to bust in the wrench a blazin.

"What in the name of the allspark is going on in here." He said after hitting Sideswipe and myself with his wrench a few times. Alright new dents.

"I woke up and punched him in the face." I said casually while laying back on the bed with my arms behind my head.

_~Was that necessary?~_

Jazz asked and I shrugged.

_**~yup.~**_

I said happily and he chuckled. then a thought popped into my head.

"Hey I have to bring Jazz back where's his body." That caught their interest.

"What?" Sideswipe asked a bit shocked I would ask such a blunt question.

"Where have you placed Jazz's body." I said slowly as if talking to a four year old which caused me to earn the go-die look and I chuckled.

"He is in the morgue why." Ratchet asked me and I smiled.

"Lead the way doc and you will find out." I said and he sighed.

"Follow me." He said defeated and I got up and walked out after him. we walked down many hallways and stairs till finally we showed up to the double doors we were searching for.

"So thanks Ratchet." I said and walked into the morgue to find a few bots laying on metal beds.

_~If you forgot what I looked like femme I'm gonna have to knock some sense into ya.~_

_**~I didn't forget what you look like I just forgot what I was suppose to do.~**_

_"You forgot what I look like didn't you.~_

_**~No... maybe...yes. which ones you.~**_

He sighed with annoyance and showed me a picture of him self.

_**~You take selfies now huh?~**_

He chuckled and I walked toward his torn in half self.

"Damn that looks painful." I said out loud and heard a snort from behind me and flashed around to see Ratchet watching me. how nice.

"Nope not at all." he said and I rolled my optics and got to work. Walking over to him I began to pull pieces out of my sub space to put him back together. After about three or four hours he was finally put back together and I could put his spark back in his chest.

_~Only half my spark remember what Primus said we will share a spark.~_

Jazz decided to put in and I rolled my optics.

"Right I almost forgot." I said out loud and I felt Ratchet scan me.

"I was talking to Jazz if you were wondering." I said to Ratchet and Jazz chuckled. I opened my chest plate and then my vision tunneled and I had no control over my body all over again hopefully this doesn't harm the sparkling.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I groaned as I woke up on the comfy bed again.

"If this ends with a wrench to the head, I'm going back to sleep." I said out loud and heard a chuckled then a bond opened and my eyes flashed open.

"Holy shit it worked." I said maybe a bit to loud cause Ratchet came barreling in again, may I add and was about to hit me with a wrench when I held my hands up.

"Wait! wait! I was just surprised I'm sorry." I said and in the end Jazz was wacked with the wrench. I snickered at him and I got wacked by him.

"Hey!" I yelled and jumped on him and we ended on the floor with me pinning him down with a smirk.

"Hey I wasn't ready." I gave him a deadpan look and groaned and flopped down on my back.

"Dude you're the first lieutenant you're supposed to be ready at all times. Gesh." I mumbled and poked him in the side then turned to Ratchet and was about to ask him to scan Rethalia when he held up his servo.

"I already scanned her. She is fine." I sighed in relief and offlined my optics for a moment.

"Ey lil lady ya otta get some rest.."

_WACK_

"Ouch what the pit femme!" Jazz exclaimed and I smirked.

"Show more respect I'm your twin not a regular ole femme." I said and he huphed and walked off to pout. I rolled my optics and got up off the floor and sat back on the bed.

"So Ratchet..." I said and was interrupted by said mech.

"No. Get some recharge. Bringing Jazz back from the matrix drained your energy you will drink this cube and go back to recharge." I rolled my eyes and took the cube.

"Yes dad." I said sarcastically and he wacked me with his wrench again.

"Ep. Ep. Ep. no sass." He said and I laughed softly and drank from the cube and instantly felt tired.

"Ratch..." I said then yawned.

"If you drugged me. I'm going to beat the living scrap outta you when I wake up." I grumbled and laid down on the bed and fell right back into recharge.

~0~0~

When I woke again it was quiet and for once no one was here to bug me. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling in silence wondering why I was chosen. Why this happened to me. I sighed again and rolled over onto my side and offlined my optics wanting to get more rest only to hear a crash and some cursing from the other room. My optics flashed on and I sat up with worry.

"Ratchet is that you." I said and heard nothing back. The door opened to reveal a cat like figure so hearing about this ravage character I pulled out my cannon and yelled for Ratchet.

"Ratchet there's a mechanical cat in your med bay!" I yelled and then there was more cursing as my cannon whirled to life.

"Whoa hey there femme calm down." I jumped back freaked out.

"And it talks!" I yelled again still freaking out. Then the door opened and Jazz came barreling in.

"What the hell is Ravage doing here!" He yelled and his own cannons came out and before he could fire, mine went off and hit right next to the mechanical cat like creature.

"Frag it Nightfire!" Ratchet yelled as he came in the room to see both me and Jazz getting ready to fire at her again.

"Whoa put your cannons away immediately." We both reluctantly put them away as the lights turned on and a really tall red and blue mech walked in.

"What is going on in here?" He said calmly even though I am sure half the base is pissed that I woke em up.

"She fired at me." Nightfire said.

"How in the pit was I supposed to know you weren't that Ravage character! The lights were off and you're a mechanical cat. In the dark you can be mistaken as him." I said and fell back onto the bed though my helm landed in Jazz's lap since he sat on the berth when the tall mech walked in.

_**~Who's that?~ **_

I asked Jazz through our bond and heard him sigh.

_~That's Optimus prime leader of the autobots.~_

He said and I nodded.

_**~Ah gotcha now that I know what he looks like. Hey wait you gotta introduce me to the others Jazzy please ya know when it's not two o'clock in da morning and bots aint trying ta sleep.~**_

He looked down at me and smiled.

_~Will do lil sis.~ _

I smiled up at him happily and sighed.

"I do apologize for shooting at you though I was half asleep so well okay no excuse it was rude of me to shoot first question later but yeah sorry." I said shocking Jazz.

_~You apologized...holy primus the world is ending.~_

_**~Shut up~**_

He chuckled and I sighed.

"Lets all go back to sleep and pretend this never happened huh.." I said and Optimus sighed.

"Ratchet." He said but I interrupted him.

"Uh hu nope no blaming Mr. Ratchet it ain't his fault it was mine. I fired." Optimus gave me an odd look but went back to talking to Ratchet.

"Ratchet maybe you should lock the medbay doors at night when she is in here." He said then walked out. Me and Jazz shared a look then sighed.

"Sorry Ratchet." We said at the same time just as Nightfire left." He sighed and pinched his nose in annoyance.

"Go back to recharge both of you." He grumbled and the lights turned off and he walked back into his personal quarters. I scooted over on the berth and Jazz laid down wrapping an arm around me. When I felt curiosity from Rethalia and pulled her out.

"What's got you so curious little Thea." I asked and she giggled and showed me a picture of Nightfire.

"That was Nightfire. Scared me half ta death till I figured out it was her." I said and she giggled and Jazz chuckled.

"Just so ya know she scared your uncle Jazzy to." I said and she reached for the said mech and curled up on his chest next to his spark and fell asleep.

"Put her in your sparkling hold Jazz. Please." I said softly to him and he nodded opening his chest plates and placed her in his hold then shut his chest and fell into recharge him self. I sighed not wanting to go to sleep but offlining my optics anyway and falling asleep again.


End file.
